Brigada 22
by edrapecor
Summary: La Brigada 22 fue el grupo que dio soporte en América Latina a Sara O Connors en los terribles días de prepàracion antes de enfrentar a Skynet. Y siguió dando apoyo a la resistencia contra Skynet, cuando los días oscuros se presentaron bajo el terrible dominio de Skynet y su filiar Skynet Latinoamericana Corp


Fanfiction.. Tema Base Terminator,,,

Sinopsis:

Al huir Sara Connors , cuando logra escapar del T1000, huyen en su jeep wrangel diesel a Mexico, para poder tener un embarazo medio tranquilo. Ahí le informan de un sitio donde no existe nada parecido autoridad, Usa ahi no tiene poder, pues los delincuentes son mas peligrosos que la CIA,el FBI, los dirigentes del partido demócrata ,la Policia de Fergunson y el propio presidente de USA. Ese es el sitio ideal para esconderse y donde el T1000 no tiene tanta libertad de movimientos..

Sara manejó y manejó...

.

**Sara Connors en Caracas**

**Edgar R Pérez C. Edrapecor  
><strong>

**Capítulo I**

**Capitulo II**

**Capitulo III**

**Capítulo Final**

**Epilogo**

Fanfiction.. Tema Base Terminator,,,

Sinopsis:

Al huir Sara Connors , cuando logra escapar del T1000, huyen en su jeep wrangel diesel a Mexico, para poder tener un embarazo medio tranquilo. Ahí le informan de un sitio donde no existe nada parecido autoridad, Usa ahi no tiene poder, pues los delincuentes son mas peligrosos que la CIA,el FBI, los dirigentes del partido demócrata ,la Policia de Fergunson y el propio presidente de USA. Ese es el sitio ideal para esconderse y donde el T1000 no tiene tanta libertad de movimientos..

Sara manejó y manejó...

.18 de Julio de 1985.

I

Ese era un día normal para José López. Era recorrer hasta el fastidio la solitaria carretera que llevaba al llano.

Vio el Jeep Wranger TDI y la Chica. Detuvo su Chevrolet Celebrity Diesel Policial y encendió las luces giratorias blancas. Se acercó a la muchacha. Bonita. Lentes Rayban…

Oiga amiga.. ¿Tiene algún problema?..

Mire el pastor alemán. No se veía agresivo. Pero sabía que si le daban la orden transformaría la expresión tonta por otra.

Vengo de muy lejos. Parece que se me acabó la carretera.

Necesita ayuda.

Mi jeep esta recalentado.

Veamos el capote. Tiene placa extranjera.

Si es de California.

¡Vaya Chiquita¡. ¿Cómo hizo para pasar por una docena de países?. Al menos dos tienen guerra civil en este momento. Por culpa de los gringos..

Lo sé. Me gusta su país…

Gracias,. Tenemos buen clima, agua abundante y la gasolina más barata del mundo.

Pero el Diesel es difícil de conseguir.

Algo podrá hacerse….

El Hombre fue hasta su patrulla y pidió una grúa…No lo sabía. Pero con ese gesto comenzó la labor de la brigada 22.. Activa siempre. Apoyando siempre. En el secreto siempre…

Oye bella.. ¿Cómo es que te llamas?.

Sara O Connors…se dice ZArA OKONOR—dijo ella.

La costumbre es que de aquí nos vamos para ala sin papeles. Nunca he visto a alguien que venga de allá sin papeles….

para estar siempre en contacto solo coloca edrapecor en google…ahí estamos en permanente contacto

Tengo los papeles que lo arreglan todo.- dijo ella descendiendo del Jeep

22 de Agosto de 1985

II

/1aJaM7rGY80

Yo no le creo a los gringos. Siempre andan con el cerebro frito. Generalmente cuando vienen por estos lados es buscando peyote, marihuana o porque se están escondiendo de una grande que hicieron por allá. ¿Vas a creer tu que van a dejar sus comodidades en Los Ángeles para vivir como aquí se vive?—dijo Éufrates Rigo, Sargento Segundo de la Policía Metropolitana—aquí lo que ha es malandros, ladrones, atracadores y quien sabe en unos años este pueblo irresponsable va a elegir al primer evadido de Retén de Catia. Cuando ellos se viene es por una plasta inmensa dejaron en la carretera.

Los dos hombres apuraron las inmensas botellas de cerveza polar.

-La cerveza da diabetes.

-La tipa esta bella y tiene un niño pequeño.

¿Ah sí?. Y ya consiguió un padre. Sobre todo tu—dijo el otro casi atragantándose—Ese es el problema de los latinos. No podemos ver una gringa porque nos enamoramos como unos idiotas. A que voy a la embajada americana y la tipa tiene un prontuario más grande que el negro Antonio

No sé. Se ve autentica. Yo he visto muchos tracaleros mandando cuentos. Esta muchacha es una mamá que simplemente está asustada. Te la quiero presentar..

Bueno..¿Bebe Cerveza?.

A dos manos.- mintió el hombre, sin decirle que la chica estaba embarazada, la imaginó por un momento como quedaría al tener su hijo..le agradó la imagen

¿Sabe bailar?..

Salsa. No creo. Pero se le puede enseñar…

Jajajaja

III

El sábado 24 de Agosto de 1985 , se dirigió a la pensión donde estaba Sara. De verdad era una flaca bonita ..Hablaba bastante bien español y definitivamente estaba más que loca. No tenía intenciones de salir a pasear. Quizás no quería perder autoridad ante su hijo con hombres más hombres. Llego a la calle. Estrecha...casas de un solo piso. Estrecha y una inimaginable colección de cacharros estacionados.

Vio al inmenso fortachón. Caminaba tranquila y tosco. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta. Más de 20 centímetros por encima de cualquiera.

Un gringo. Eso era todo. Escapándose al exmarido. Un monstruo quizás veterano de Vietnam.

El hombre extrajo un M60 y una Uzi y tumbo la puerta de la humilde pensión.. José maldijo a viva voz. Extrajo su magnum 44 y escucho el interrumpido tronar de las dos ametralladoras. Escucho la respuesta. Dos potentes balazos y el hombre salió en retroceso por el aire en curva perfecta para estrellarse en el suelo, quedando tendido, mientras todo el barrio corría calle arriba.. José se detuvo junto al hombre..1.90..quizás 140 kilos y no de grasa. Estaba destrozado por los balines de la escopeta…

Sara—musitó el policía…y vio como el hombre se movía y se sentó inmediatamente. Un sonido..

-Dios mío. Este tipo está lleno de Pastillas energizantes pensó José viendo al hombre incorporarse y extraer una Beretta automática. No lo pensó. Descargo los 6 tiros de su magnum 44..

Vámonos—grito Sara junto a su hijo—Vámonos José. Ya me encontró.

¡Vamos¡. Este tipo esta frito. Le di 6 pepazos en la cara.

¡Vamos¡-grito Sara. José miro y vio al fortachón parado y comenzando a disparar..

Jose tomó al niño en brazos y corrieron calle abajo. Dos motocicletas se detuvieron.

¡Vámonos¡-grito José montándose en la moto. Igual hizo Sara y a gran velocidad se internaron por las retorcidas calles del guarataro.

Horas después ambos sentados en una sencilla mesa en lo amas alto del barrio el Guarataro se vieron.

Tienes que escucharme—le dijo la muchacha. -Esto es serio.

1ero de septiembre de 1985. 12.30 AM

El ente estuvo reparándose, lo clásico. Lentes negros, una chaqueta para disimular las dos ametralladoras.. Tapó lo mejor que pudo los balazos. Se colocó abundantes bandas adhesivas sanitarias y caminó.

Vio los dos Jeep Grand Wagoneer Diesel de la PTJ.

La computadora analizó. Violentos ..Corruptos. Tracaleros.

¡Ciudadano¡- alerto el hombre. La computadora analizó opciones. Podía eliminarlos. Pero se le vendría encima el quinto infierno. Mejor era dialogar.

Cedula de identidad. Quítese esos lentes negros. Son las doce y media de la noche. Péguese a la pared.

La computadora se desconcertó. Pegarse a la pared era darle el 100% de posibilidades al enemigo.

-Oiga amigo. Aquí tengo una "fuerza".—informo la computadora, adaptando su lenguaje de acuerdo al diccionario.

El hombre lo empujó contra la pared y le dijo al oído.

¿De cuanta fuerza estamos hablando?.

Billetes verdes.

Otra voz—dijo el policía deponiendo su violenta actitud. La computadora sintió el cambio vibraciones.

Los demás policías se vieron precisados a intervenir.

Soy un agente del FBI de encubierto aquí. Hay una peligrosa asesina entre ustedes.-informó a los hombres. La orden era entablar . Hacerles creer que eran importantes.

Todos los hombres se vieron.

Es corrupta y le gusta sobornar a los agentes.

Todos los hombres se entusiasmaron. Ya tenían dinero del policía. Ahora buscarían a la delincuente para sacarle dinero también

Pero es una operación encubierta.- informó la máquina para aumentar el ego de los policías.

Aquí somos 5—informó uno de los hombres.

Da para eso y más—informó la computadora, analizando la gestualizacion de sus nuevos reclutas.

¿Y quién es?- preguntó uno de los policías.

Esta es—dijo la computadora, enseñando una fotografía de Sara Connors y el niño—Casi la atrapo la otra tarde en el sector del guarataro.

¿Guarataro?..¡ah claro—dijo uno de los hombres entendiendo—esos fueron los tiros de la otra vez…

15 de Septiembre de 1985

José López estuvo indagando. Escucho rumores que andaban soltando dinero a diestra y siniestra para encontrar una peligrosa asesina. Guardó silencio. También escucho un rumor de una emboscada por la zona del llano. Un batallón de cazadores fue aparentemente exterminado por un grupo de contrabandistas, otros decían que eran las mujeres enfurecidas al no recibir el dinero para la casa, otros decían que fueron víctima de ellos mismos al confundirse en la una negociación con el narcotráfico había salido mal.

Decidió investigar por lo bajo. Fue al hospital militar con la idea de hacerse unos exámenes. Sabía dónde buscar y a quien preguntar. Repartió varios billetes de 100 Bolívares y pronto llego al pie de la cama de un herido, sobreviviente de la emboscada.. No tenía ni un rasguño. Pero estaba inmerso en una crisis de pánico, defecando más de 22 veces en la noche.

Soy de la policía.

Ya vinieron. ya vinieron. ya lo dije todo.. Ya lo dije todo. Yo no vi nada. No me acuerdo de nada.- exclamaba mecánicamente el muchacho agarrando fuertemente la punta de la sabana

No te estoy investigando. Lo que me digas queda entre tú y yo.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio.

Quiero ir al baño.

Después. Tú dime y te consigo la baja.

¿De verdad?.—se entusiasmó el muchacho—De verdad yo no quiero seguir en esta mierda

Estábamos de patrulla. Vimos unas vacas en la sabana y decidimos hacer una carne asada. Nos metimos entre la maleza. Pero repentinamente comenzó a caer relámpagos de todos lados. Luego apareció el tipo ese. Bien loco. Como de 2 metros y desnudo. Nos entró pánico, pues creímos que era un sádico y soltamos los fusiles y salimos corriendo…

El nos persiguió por toda la sabana. Agarraba a los muchachos y aparentemente se enfurecía, pues les quitaba la ropa. Pero que va hermano. Era muy grande. No le quedaba ni el uniforme ni las botas y aparentemente se arrechaba y le quitaba la cabeza a la gente. Que va hermano…yo corrí hasta el pueblo.

¿Por qué no le dispararon?.- preguntó el policía.

¿Cómo dice?..Bueno..sí..a mí se me perdió el fusil…lo bote. Así podía correr más rápido…

¿Puedes describir al sujeto?.

Era un bicho como de tres metros. Corría como un Cámaro. El tipo estaba interesado en la ropa.

¿...?.

Si eso...Quería la ropa.. Es que estaba desnudo.

¿Alguien le disparo?.

/deSjbOmW48U

corrimos. Una cosa es pegarle a los estudiantes otra cosa es ese moustruo..

El Sub teniente. Usted sabe ..es un recién graduado. Fue el primero que salió corriendo..

Sí. ahórrame los detalles.

Bueno..el tipo agarró a uno ..le quito los pantalones. A otro que le decimos pata de camión. Las botas de ese le sirvieron..y asi.. Después nos agarró a batazos con el fusil.

Es un coño de su madre.

Absolutamente -dijo el muchacho-

Ese es el gringo que no se muere con el plomo-entendió el policía. Aparte de lidiar con los indocumentados, con los hijos de los ricos, con los malandros de los barrios..ahora solo le faltaba eso..lo que la muchacha había explicado entrecortadamente. Una maquina de hierro con carne..

¡Estamos jodidos¡-exclamo el hombre cuando se montó en su opel ascona diésel y se quedó accidentado en el cruce a los 200 metros de recorrido.

Recordó su conversación con la joven.

¿Cómo se llama ese tipo?

TERMINATOR- dijo Sara tragando grueso.

Ya estaba decidido ..más o menos sabia de acuerdo a los rumores..El Terminator tenia a su lado un grupo de policías. Los MATRAKINATOR..Pues necesitaba ayuda.

Por supuesto. Nadie puede contra esos..Los Malandrinator- dijo el policía a su palanca de cambios, cuando logró encender el auto. Pero no sabía que seria mejor. De no estar Sara de por medio..Dejaría al T-1000 hacer lo que le diera la gana...

El T-100 estaba parado en la intercepcion de la Av San Martín Diagonal al Hospital.. Tenia elencargo de Skynet de evaluar la capacidad mental de este grupo de humanos. Vio la chica sexy y muy bien vestida.

Se acercó y con agradable expresión le pregunto.

Es una encuesta. Cuanto es 2 + 2.

La joven vio al gringo y le contesto muy delicadamente.

No se señor es muy complicado para mi,.

La máquina. Hizo internamente clonk...clonk.

Siguió caminado y enviando los resultados a Skynet..

Vio..Un grupo de hombres llevaban trabajosamente cajas de cerveza en motos, otros vendían pastelitos en la esquina, otros desvalijaban un auto, otro atracaba a una señora, otro robaba un abasto..toda la información era enviada a skynet los puntos de evalucion los reflejaba en el ojo. -5000, -7500,-9500, -15897,-24567...Clonck...clonck...clonck...

IV

Sara miraba con desconfianza al muchacho que le presentaron.

José trataban de venderle la imagen.

Oh Vamos gringa bella¡. Se ve que todavía estas en la depresión pre parto. El chico es lo mejor que tenemos..a ver ..Explícale-le dijo José con una esperanzada sonrisa. Demasiado optimista..

Bueno. Yo llegue hasta 6to semestre de ingeniería de computación. Y soy el unico por estos lados de la película que me se el lenguaje Clipper.

Eso sirve para contabilidad- le dijo Sara.

Se puede poner en cinta, en cassette... y adaptarlo mediante aplicaciones de Replaceable Database Drivers... si agarramos a la cosa esa extraña que ustedes dicen que existe..lo podemos reprogramar.

Es de una tecnología muy amplia y expandible. Su control es satelital- le explicó la muchacha.

¡whaoo¡. Eso está como muy radical-dijo el muchacho.

Sara vio al policía le hizo un gesto por detrás del muchacho de "es lo que hay".

El muchacho se fue. Su expresión indicaba que fue alguna vez un buen estudiante, pero los dos millones de cervezas polar con 3636635 tabacos de marihuana lo estrella fundida...

Tengo el problema de los papeles de mi hijo. Lo concebí en Usa, su padre murió, estaba en estado en México el nacerá aquí.

-No hay problema-le indico el policía-¿qué nacionalidad quieres ponerle?. Por aquí tenemos pasaportes del que quieras. Solo tienes que echarle algo a la sabes..Para las Coca colas- explico el policía.

Capitulo 2.

15 de Octubre de 1985.

Sara extrañaba no haber recibido ningún ataque del T-1000 o variante. Parecía que Skynet estaba algo confundido con la topografía del país, o necesitaba escanear mejor a sus adversarios o aliados.. Recibió su pasaportes de Usa, China, Rusia, Cuba, Argentina, Bolivia; South Afrika, Canadá y Pakistán. Todo por 300 Bs. Tres de los cuales con sexo masculino por si acaso.

Igual documentación recibió para cuando naciera su hijo, lo llamaría John Connors. Tenía que hacerse un control, prenatal rápido, estaba en los dias. José le aseguró que no había problema. El doctor no la vendería por nada del mundo. Era de la izquierda y odiaba al gobierno Norteamericano. Simplemente le dijo que ella era una combatiente revolucionaria en contra el capitalismo mundial.

-Es verdad de alguna forma—explicó la muchacha. –Ella era el enemigo y su hijo, que dormiría plácidamente en la cuna que José Compró, era el símbolo y dirigente de la resistencia que ya combatía en el futuro.

Siguió varios días en la aburrida habitación de otro refugio pensión. Veía las telenovelas, las versiones. Fue cuando sucedió por primera vez.

Estaba disfrutando un capítulo de los pica piedras, cuando Pedro Picapiedras la miro y le dijo en Ingles.

Sara. Somos la resistencia. Hemos utilizado este sistema para comunicarnos. Es muy noble la ayuda que te proporciona este grupo. Entendemos que su nivel de confianza es del -23456743%. Pero es lo que tenemos. Serán de utilidad. Pero debes volver a Usa, para tratar de destruir a Skynet. Por lo pronto están fundando Skynet Latinoamericana con una sucursal ahí donde estas. Ten cuidado. Son más peligrosos que 54 litros de jugo de Cascabel.

La serie continúo su desarrollo natural Y Sara entendió. Y era la verdad. José podía traicionarla por una caja de cigarrillos viceroy. Debía destruir aquí la filiar de Skynet. Sabía que Skynet buscaría ayuda de la embajada americana, de la sección local de la CIA, y de todos los que estaban aspirando a una visa americana.

Vio la dirección. Del futuro le enviaban ayuda. Debía utilizarla….. Y pronto. Rápidamente entendía que en los niveles de peligrosidad todos tenían el mismo ,el T-1000, los enemigos autóctonos y los amigos autóctonos. La muchacha no pudo despojarse del miedo que siempre le atenazaba la garganta y le oprimía el corazón. Y es que estaba sola.

I

18 de Octubre de 1985 2.03 AM.

José López se vio en un turno. el Opel recalentado llego al estacionamiento público donde dejaba su auto lo dejaba con los vidrios bajos y hasta con la llave puesta con la esperanza que alguien se lo llevara . Pero nadie se roba un Chevrolet o un opel a menos que sufra de retraso mental. Camino hacia las escaleras exteriores de su edificio cuando vio a los 6 mascaras puestas. José Llevo su mano a buscar su revolver,pero una llave doble Nelson se lo impidió, El hombre afinco bien la llave desnucadora y fue bajándolo hasta el piso.

Uno de los hombres le hablo.

-Debes saber que hay bastante para todos , pero tu de un tiempo a esta parte le esta metiendo al absurdo.

Está enamorado-dijo otra de las voces con tono de burla..

José no contestó.

-Tienes otra oportunidad. Entrega la muchacha. No es nuestro problema. te vamos a esperar por la carretera de Club de la costa .Lleva la muchacha.

Jose apretó los dientes. Dos patadas con bota se estrellaron en medio de su pecho.

Mañana no lo olvides...

II

Sara fue en taxi a la dirección indicada. Era una estrecha carretera de montaña, muy solitaria. El taxista se mantuvo nervioso, pues creía que la mujer embarazada ocultaba una ametralladora;' pero cuando Sara le pagó con un billete de 100 Dólares el hombre ofreció quedarse y transportar dos bombas atómicas si ese era el gusto de ella.

La muchacha descendió del vehículo y vio el mar allá abajo. Una solitaria playa,magnifica, ideal para contemplar y serenar el espíritu en cualquier magnifico crepúsculo.. Vio a su alrededor. nada. Una montaña de espesa vegetación. Vio una Pick Up Dodge D 200 1980 Doble cabina diésel.

Son ellos-musito la muchacha caminado hacia la camioneta. Cuando llego que no había nadie. Tenía las llaves puestas y en el asiento posterior varias maletas. Un papel estaba pegado con cinta transparente al parabrisas.

Esta camioneta es tuya. En las maletas hay lo que necesitas por el momento. Tu hijo. Comandante de Tech Com. Julio Connors

Nota: Se supone que debería estar muerto en éste año. pero hemos vencido a Skynet en varias batalla. En estos momentos te enfrentas a una copia del T-1000. Ya lo derrotaste. Y esta copia no es mejor que el original.. Fue ensamblada en una fábrica clandestina en Brasil por algunos traidores a los humanos. Se conocerán en el futuro como "los adeptos de Dilma". No solamente debes destruir al Cyber, también a la fábrica. John. Cuídame, que pronto voy a nacer. No vayas al hospital público. Es mejor que yo nazca en una clínica privada, pues a pesar que te van a cobrar hasta para respirar hay más posibilidades. Besos madre. Nos vemos John

Mi hijo. El que llevo en mi vientre.- exclamó la muchacha con una extraña emoción. Estaba en una tarde de un jueves, con una brisa en su rostro y desde el balcón natural a la playa más bella del mundo. Abajo plácidamente algunos jóvenes disfrutaban la playa.

Sara despidió al taxista y manejo con cuidado la camioneta. Papeles, Cédula de identidad, partida de nacimiento. Todo estaba en la guantera. era Martes 5 de Noviembre del 1985. Ya estaba cercano a los días de dar a luz su hijo.

" horas después tenia la camioneta a buen resguardo y varios jóvenes de la banda de azotes de barrio del sector le llevaron las maletas.

Fue viendo lo que su hijo le envió.

1 Libro de Comic. Vio el prólogo.. Aquí esta el programa de cambio de programa de los T- que están ensamblando. Con alguien que sepa programación basic podrás adaptarlo. Se lo explico mediante este libro de comic.. Aquí te envió balas de Teflón molecular. No destruyen el chasis, pero vibran a tal intensidad que descontrolan al robot hasta por 3 horas, permitiendo una reprogramación. Tienes dos pistolas de plasma. Un laptop extraplano, que es como un periódico, no necesitas saber programación y podemos interarticular person to person. así no me olvidare y desde mi nacimiento podemos programar. También para el programador te envió un Betamax, con cintas de vídeo. En realidad es una computadora extraface, no necesitas saber programación. La camioneta es blindada. No utiliza combustible. La recargas con energía solar y el motor y sonido es para fuerza motriz esta en las ruedas

Aquí tiene un listado de las personas que debes buscar en USA y los que no debes actuar nunca con ellos. Principalmente si está inscrito en el partido Demócrata, esos son los peores.

Aquí te mandó 2000000 de dolares, imposibles de rastrear, son de seriales mutables. Tienes estos lentes. Son algo que usamos. Lo denominamos RB. es algo llamado reconocedor biométrico. te permite ver a alguien con buenas intenciones o maleta con medicinas pediátricas. Debes ponérmelas tu misma. Te adelanto que debes quedarte ahí 3 años. No tendrás problemas mientras no andes en transporte público, no salgas de noche, no vayas a los barrios, no te enamores de ninguno por que te van a poner 4 muchachos y te van a abandonar. Tu hijo John.

Capitulo Final.

Brigada 22.

I

José López manejaba su patrulla Nissan Patrol Diesel. Cavilaba y planificaba sus próximos pasos. Todos sus compañeros por alguna extraña razón no querían patrullar junto a el. Tenía plazo hasta dentro de 5 horas para entregar la muchacha. No era un santo. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que hacia lo correcto. Estaba embarazada. A punto de tener un hijo. Y todavía habían códigos que se respetaban. El hecho que a sus compañeros no les importase eso, le impedía complacerlos.

Detuvo la Patrulla en el mercado municipal. Caminaría hasta la pensión. Vería el ambiente . De acuerdo a la atmósfera actuaria para proteger a la gringa bella.

Caminó hacia la pensión. Todo en calle sola. Esa era la peor de las señales. Y un uniformado caminado solo era el candidato a disputarse entre todas las funerarias de la ciudad. Con cuidado quitó el seguro de su cartuchera y puso su mano en su pistola. Caminó hacia la pensión. La puerta estaba abierta. Sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago. Varias mujeres estaban arremolinadas en la puerta de la habitación de Sara.

Sin ninguna cortesía las empujo y se introdujo violentamente.

La joven estaba. Presentaba los dolores de parto.

Vámonos viejas inútiles ayúdenme. Necesito sacarla.- ordeno José poniendo manos a la obra, cargando limpiamente a Sara y dándole el revolver.

No quiero salir...

Vas a salir. Yo estoy contigo.

Entre todas ayudaron a Sara a salir. José salió al medio de la calle y vio venir el Fiat Regata Wekeend Diesel. Sin ningún protocolo sacó la pistola y lanzó un disparo al aire. El conductor se lanzó del vehículo y José se montó y lo freno.

Rápido. Vamos.- grito José cargando a Sara fácilmente y saliendo apuntando con su pistola

A la clínica. Cualquier clínica. tengo como pagar-dijo Sara con los dolores.

José acelero con Sara y todas las que pudieron meterse en el pequeño auto y a toda velocidad llegaron a la Clínica Americana. Lo más cerca y también extremadamente costosa.

II

Dos horas después José ya había desgastado el piso del pasillo. Una enfermera se dirigió a él.

¿Es usted el padre?.

Como si lo fuera- indicó el joven policía.

Pronto lo dejaron entrar a la habitación. Sara estaba agotada.

Gracias-musitó la muchacha- debo confesar que tenía otro concepto de la gente hispana.

¿...?.

Bueno. Era dependienta en una venta de hamburguesas. Nos atracaron 24 veces los chicos hispanos del sector.

No es una mala estadística. Aquí hubieran sido 76 veces y de paso te hubieran matado .

No lo tomes tan a pecho-dijo la muchacha embozando una sonrisa-¿Ya vistes a mi bebe?.

Sí. Es un tipo rudo. Aquí aprenderá a jugar Béisbol. Tendrá que ser del Magallanes.

¡Dios mio¿. ¿Qué es eso?.

José sonrió.

Madre..¿Le avisaste a su padre?.

El murió. Nunca supo que tendría un hijo. Y yo nunca imaginé tenerlo aquí. Apenas 10 meses atrás no sabía que existía algo más allá de Los Ángeles.

Hablas bien español.- se dio cuenta repentinamente José.

Mi abuela materna era de nuevo mexico. Nunca aprendió inglés. Más o menos teníamos que comunicarnos con ella en espanglish. y en los ángeles si no hablas algo de español, pues nunca te vas a entender con nadie.

Debemos salir de la ciudad. Anoche varios compañeros míos me dieron un ultimátum. Se supone que debo entregarte en una hora en la carretera del club de las montañas.

Sara suspiró. No terminaba de ninguna manera. Jamás dejarían de intentarlo.

¿El T1000?.

No. Creo que es algo más serio que la hojalata esa que camina. Es mi propia gente.

En mi bolso hay una una pistola. Esta cargada.. Simplemente apuntas y disparas.

¿y cuando se me agoten las municiones?.

.Te aseguro que no se agotaran También debemos ubicar al programador.

El orate esta fundido.- repitió para ambos José, con tono arrepentido. Fue el mismo que lo consiguió y ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. La cosa era de una magnitud diferente. Nada parecido que agarrar presos a los chicos ricos de Cumbres de Curumo.

Es lo que tenemos. Lo necesito. Por favor. busca una casa apartada de la ciudad. Debo descansar y estar lejos de todo.

No es fácil.

Toma de mi bolso lo que necesites- dijo la muchacha cerrando los ojos. ...

El hombre vio la pistola. Era una pistola de juguete de lanzar agua. Y vio el fajo de dinero.

Ya estaba casi seguro que serían billetes de Monopolio. Pero vio nuevamente a Sara. Dormitaba. En silencio salió al pasillo.

Vio a su amigo y compañero parado en medio del pasillo.

José. Entréganos la muchacha- dijo Éufrates, tapando con su cuerpo la salida y una uzi en la mano. No apuntaba a nadie. Pero José sabía que la dispararía...sin contemplaciones..

¿Qué te pasa?. ¿eres tu Éufrates Rigo?. ¿que carajos te dio?. Ahora eres un maldito hijo de puta que entrega mujeres recién paridas para que las maten.

No es así. No entiendes nada- le repuso...José miró el pasillo. Estaba solo. Ya no le cabía dudas que estaba en una encerrona. Su instinto le dijo que había gente en la escalera trasera.

Extrajo la pistola de plasma.

Éufrates soltó la carcajada.

¡Carajos José¿. ahora si es verdad que estoy preocupado. ¿Me vas a joder con una pistola que lanza agua?..

José se sintió ridículo. Era una pistola verde con rojo, transparente. Bueno. Vio 5 selectores. Apretó uno mientras el otro casi se orinaba de la risa.

Disparó y Éufrates quedó retratado en la pared con una inmensa expresión de asombro.

Con la misma cambio el selector y corrió hacia la escalera. Vio al otro.

Disparó y un chorro azul eléctrico salio y envolvió al hombre rebanándolo en finas rebanadas del grueso de una un proceso de 5 segundos.

Entró al cuarto.

Sara. Lamento esto. pero ellos están aquí debemos irnos ya...

Lo se-dijo ella con su pequeño bebe en su pecho.

Vas a colocarte en esa camilla-dijo el hombre viendo una camilla al costado de la pared. Tomando el bolso de la muchacha y el morral con pañales y todos los instrumentos de apoyo a bebe.

La ayudo como pudo. Salieron al pasillo y pasaron al lado de las gentes que veían las hojas que estaban regadas en el piso y otro grupo miraba admirado el mural en la pared.

/nKhN1t_7PEY

Salieron a la puerta de la clínica. Los médicos y enfermeras trataron de detenerlos, pero José le dio a otro selector y los dejo paralizados por 5 minutos.

¿Cómo sabias que no los mataría?.- expresó dificultosamente Sara desde su camilla

Aquí dice Letal y aquí No letal. Tiene 10 funciones. Ya sé dos letales.

Llegaron a la salida. la pick up ya estaba en la puerta y abrió a su vez las puertas

José la coloco en el puesto de atras y se sentó en el lado del pasajero, adelante.

La camioneta arranco del lugar.

El T1000 estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento. Vio la pick up marcharse. Encendió su moto indian 1200 y los siguió. Vio la barrera que hacia un grupo de estudiante por los 42 desaparecidos. No era buena idea, mucho público, se trasladó a otra lateral. Vio la camioneta incorporarse a la autopista vía carretera a oriente. Los siguió. Un paro de transporte estaba por otra avenida. Tomo un atajo. acelero la moto, pero una guaya de acero colocada firmemente de acera a acera lo derribo impactándolo contra un autobús. Quedo tendido. Mientras unos delincuentes tomaban la moto y huían con ella. La gente se arremolino para ayudarlo, pero el T1000 se incorporó y comenzó a correr detrás de la moto. Cruzo, pero un hueco inmenso de señalización del ministerio de obras públicas lo hizo caer en el mismo, llevándolo directamente a la cloaca y al dispensador sanitario del rio Guaire. 2 horas perdería

II

Llegaron al refugio.

José le enseño la casa. Pequeña, funcional. Ella entró. Tu cuarto está arriba. Te ayudare. Debes descansar. Te traeré un médico que hace trabajos especiales. No te preocupes...es bueno...

La muchacha vio. Su pastor alemán.

Crosby- dijo ella y el perro movió su cola con cariño.

¿Crosby?. Yo le puse Genaro.-explicó José colocando y arreglando todo, hasta quedar satisfecho

¿Lo cuidaste bien?.

Sí. Todos los días le doy café con leche, pan con mermelada de guayaba, ya ha tenido como 3 novias y se me escapo y regresó lleno de pulgas y garrapatas.

Ya vi que lo echaste a perder.

Absolutamente, aquí no funciona la precisión gringa-contesto el hombre terminando de colocar todos el equipo.

Estarás bien- le dijo a la muchacha.- He estado haciendo varias cosas.

Eres un hombre magnifico. Yo se cómo son los latinos. Siempre quieren algo.- entendió la muchacha. Sabia que le gustaba. En realidad ambos se gustaban y mucho. José era demasiado atractivo.

Siempre- dijo el hombre.-Trabajamos duro para eso.

La muchacha sonrió.

José se retiró dejándola sola, en una habitación lejos de su familia, de sus amistadas, de su ciudad y sobre todo lejos de su vida...

Miro su bebe. Dormía plácidamente. tenía 24 horas de haber llegado al mundo y estaba en el medio de una peligrosa situación. Sabía que siempre seria así.

III

Francisco Alberto Meneses veia toda la información que Sara le entregaba. Era demasiado. Era inmenso. Tenía el conocimiento de los mundos enfrente a su vista.

Te dejare aprender y usarlo todo..Estas herramientas justo están empezando a actuar..internet, el **Hypertext Transfer Protocol, programación adelantada...** pero debes prometerme algo y no me lo nieges. Vas a mejorar tu apariencia. Vas a dejar el cigarrillo y lo demás..

¡Ay dios. Me vas a lanzar una predica evangélica .

No. voy a lanzar a la vida y serás un hombre de mucho bien. Y de seguro vas a conquistar esa chica que ni te ve.

No tengo opción..

Ella quiere ver cambios en ti. Sea quien sea de eso estoy seguro. Sino habrá una mas bonita..

Que se parezca a ti-le dijo el muchacho riéndose.

Eres igual a José. Siempre quieren algo.

Siempre. Uno pide a ver si le dan.

Vamos a trabajar. Las nubes negras están allá afuera.- dijo Sara, riéndose...Los latinos eran enamorados consuetudinarios y no tenían ningún prejuicio, negras,chinas,rubias,gordas,viejas,recian dadas a luz...pobres o ricas...

Mientras trabajaban .Sara le fue explicando al muchacho, quien era Skynet, como se formó, porque era peligroso para los humanos, Skynet buscaba ahora conectar con alienígenas robóticos para expandir su poderío y colonización. Veían a los humanos como una plaga infecciosa ...y como debían utilizar la tecnología contra ellos, por el bien de todos. Era una guerra que se desarrollaba en ese mismo instante, solo que en 2032, en 2150 yen 3200, cuando ya era Skynet interspace corp..

IV

Vaya. Inspector - le dijo el comisario en jefe a José cuando éste fue a su oficina en el precinto 63-Ya veo que te acordaste que perteneces a la policía metropolitana. Por ahí te vieron paseando a tu nueva conquista..Bueno..Otra más...utilizaste la patrulla para ir de paseo ,para tus diligencias personales y hasta para llevar a tu otra mujer a dar a luz..esa no lo conocíamos por cierto...deberías presentarla para el bautismo...

José no contestó.

-Aqui tienes tu asignación. Por cierto te quedas en turno permanente. -dijo el hombre lanzándole encima de su escritorio una hoja repleta de órdenes.

José las firmo y se marchó en silencio. Sin molestarse en leerlas las lanzo al pipote de la basura y se fue en su Dodge Diplomat Diesel. Nadie le dijo. Y nadie le saludo. Ya se sabía de qué lado de la acera estaban. Los billetes seguían rodando.

Salió tranquilamente y rodó por varias avenidas. Sin frenar puso el auto en neutro y se lanzó, dejando el auto rodar hasta tocar con la acera. Apenas tuvo tiempo para guarecerse antes que el auto explotara por los cielos.

La gente se arremolinó y José limpio lo mejor que pudo su uniforme. Camino discretamente hasta que llego a una esquina...Los hombres lo vieron pero no corrieron.

Se saludaron en silencio.

Lo ofrecido -dijo el hombre y le enseño un destartalado Beijin 750 diesel

José se fue en el vehículo .Discreto. Tranquilo. Había muchas cosas por hacer.

EPILOGO

El T1000 salió sin la carne protectora. La rodada por las cañerías y el turbio rio Guaire en su crecida lo dejaron en el chasis unicamente

. Dificultosamente salío del rio de excrementos, basuras y piedras. la batería no estaba muy bien protegida e hizo un cortocircuito. Tardaría una hora más o menos en resetearse y estar disponible nuevamente.

Un grupo de mendigos recogedores de desperdicios vieron el chasis metálico.

- Mira. Se ve que lo botaron de la universidad.

como 300 kilos. Yo creo que fue una de las comparsas del Carnaval..

El grupo de hombres lanzo el pesado esqueleto en un Tata Truck y rápidamente se dirigieron a un fundidor clandestino de chatarra que utilizaba todo lo inimaginable para hacer municiones. A las dos horas estaban muy contentos. El cyber no logro resetearse. El fundidor les pago 5000 Bs por ayudarlo a meterlo de cabeza en la fundidora.. Ya tenían bastante dinero para aguardiente y drogas...

I

Entréganos la mujer-fue la advertencia con una lluvia de disparos que atravezo la casa de punta a punta.

Aquí están-dijo Sara asustada, escuchando los ladridos de Genaro.

Apaguen las luces-ordenó José- disparando a su vez una andanada de disparos hacia la oscuridad.

Inmediatamente otra tanda de disparos atravesó nuevamente la casa.

Estas disparándonos con Faln, Uzi y M16-dijo José recargando y disparando a la oscuridad.

¿Qué te pasa José?. Esa mujer es una delincuente. Hay un agente del FBI buscándola. No compliques las cosas-dijo la voz desde la oscuridad. Lanzando otra lluvia de balas

No nos vamos a sostener mucho tiempo- le dijo José a la muchacha, mientras el programador temblaba-tenemos que salir todos

No puedo dejar a Genaro. viene conmigo desde Usa.

Nadie lo va a dejar. Todos salimos.

La puerta de la casa voló por los aires, mientras John Connors comenzó a chillar.

José disparó contra la figura que entro disparando. El hombre se desplomó.

. Ese es tu compañero. Lo botas todo a la basura por una perra gringa-le dijo la voz..

Ese idiota no está muerto solo desmayado. Le di en el a a hablar-dijo José.

Salió con la pistola, alumbrado por los reflectores.

Entrega la mujer-ordenó uno de los hombres acercándose, mientras lo apuntaba a la cara.-Es una asesina.

¿Ah si?..Es una asesina,ladrona,y todo lo demás porque a ustedes les da la gana. Igual que Éufrates que sobornaba a las bandas para seguir que Hilario que alquila el revolver para los atracos. Igual que tú que das cobertura en las huidas. Igual que Tu Maria Jacinta que prestas el sótano de tu casa para los secuestrados. Ella es entonces igual a todos ustedes.

Igual que tu-ripostó una voz.

Si. Yo guardo cosas robadas en mi casa. Pero esto es diferente -dijo José y viendo a Genaro le dijo-Muéstrate.

El perro se sacudió y se despojó de su piel y quedo en el chasis, niquelado, con sus ojos rojos y sus dientes pulidos.

. Explicale a estos animales de que se trata todo esto.-dijo finalmente-Y ustedes ..dejen la ridiculez de salir corriendo. Quédense y escuchen. Ella es humana.

II

El grupo estaba en una pista clandestina. Era una avioneta que llevaba de todo lo ilegal para Usa. Los narcotraficantes saludaron a Sara.

Sin nombres-le dijo José a Sara abrazándola.

Sin nombres.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

Me tengo que esconder mientras John necesita un hogar estable. Estaremos en México un a su tío, el hermano del padre de mi hijo. Después me capturaran y estaré en un manicomio. Ahí esperare instrucciones.

No tiene que ser así. Quería que me dieras una hija-dijo José.

Y seria bella como tú y tu raza-contestó ella-Pero. ¿Qué clase de vida tendría? Ya John está condenado y marcado.

Aquí estarás bien.

Sara le dio un leve beso en los labios.

Lo sé. ..Quédate por ahí...Nosotras siempre dejamos una puerta. Por si acaso...Cuida bien a Genaro. El a pesar de ser un Cybor se acostumbró a ti...No me gustan ..no podría tener a Genaro

Se abrazaron fuerte y la muchacha se despido de la Brigada 22. No eran lo mejor. Pero tendrían muchísimo trabajo y una nueva vida. La vida no solo era tabaco,ron,robar,abusar de la ley. Había algo muy feo y peligroso allá afuera... El hombre le dio un leve beso en la frente a John y le hizo el signo de la cruz.

Católico. Y del Magallanes. No lo olvides- dijo el hombre a la muchacha mientras ella caminaba hacia la avioneta.-Cuando John crezca le dices que una oreja es mía...

III

/qDU4FAYiP6Y

José llegó a al pequeño apartamento. Ver a Sara irse en una avioneta ilegal a media noche , llevando a su pequeño John , con tiempo de tormenta le dejo el corazón oprimido...

Tocó el timbre. La muchacha abrió. No le dijo nada...el hombre entró y vio su pequeño hijo. Un año. Lo tomó y lo beso..

La muchacha, morena, pelo negro...bella...la madre de su pequeño..

Irina-le dijo el hombre arrodillándose ante ella- Irina...todo está bien...no me digas nada...no me reclames nada...vengo a quedarme para siempre...tu eres la madre de mi hijo. Tú eras mi única razón...vamos a casarnos mañana...

¿Qué puedes ofrecer?. Tu que a pesar de todo lo que te he dado siempre son mentiras y engaños -le dijo la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos arrodillándose también frente a su compañero.

-Yo sé todo lo que has sufrido. Todo lo que has sabido de mí. Y eso es verdad y no sucederá más...¿qué te ofrezco?. Fidelidad, mi amor, un hogar. Un perro, una camioneta, estos documentos y ésta maleta-dijo finalmente José levantándose y besando apasionadamente a su mujer...

IV

La filiar de Skynet latinoamericana vivió una serie de eventos que solamente podían achacársele a la mala suerte. Un sindicato de flojos decreto una huelga porque el aire no era bello y no daban aguardiente los viernes. las maquinas se dañaban solas, los productos salían defectuosos, compraban y vendían las acciones a menor precio...La fábrica ceso sus actividades...

FIN

Edrapecor

24 de diciembre del 2014.

Nota... No tenemos la costumbre de colocar nuestros trabajos gratis. Solamente Booktrailers. Unicamente el Método de Odalis Amelia en todos nuestros blog, pues es una especie de trabajo de presentación y aleatoriamente alguna promoción...Sin embargo..éste es un Fanfiction y por eso está completo. Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque te gustó...Si lo comentas...entonces. Escoge entre nuestros booktrailers la novela que mas te guste y te la envió dedicada,de regalo en formato PDF o EPUB... h

**Bibliografia**


End file.
